Darkness are still there
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Les parents de huit adolescents disparaissent,enlevés par des démons.Ils devront sauter dans le monde du surnaturel dont ils ignoraient l'existance afin de leurs sauver la vie.Heureusement,ils seront guidés par l'ange gardien de leur famille.


**Lily is back! Hello tout le monde! Alors voici une nouvelle fic qui ne devrait faire quelques chapitres mais que j'avais envie d'écrire. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que vous êtes mieux d'avoir lut Against the darkness avant de lire celle-ci :) Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas! REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Darkness are still there<strong>

**Chapitre un : The kids  
><strong>

Quatre jeunes filles regardaient en soupirant quatre jeunes hommes assis plus loin dans la cours de leur lycée. Respectivement âgés de 19,18, 16 et 16 ans John, Brennan, Cillian et Dylan faisaient tous partis de l'équipe de Football du Lycée de Lawrence et ce jour là, les garçons de l'équipe avaient apprament décidés de draguer les cheerleaders. Étant parmis les mecs les plus populaires du lycée les quatre garçons s'en sortaient évidament a merveille. Il faut dire aussi qu'avec l'âge ces quatre gamins étaient devenus de beaux jeunes hommes. Leurs trois pères disaient en rigolant que c'était normal puisqu'ils avaient de qui tenir

John, le plus vieux d'entre eux, mesurait un fier mètre quatre-vingt-dix et bien musclé grâce au sport, était châtain, avait les yeux bleus et un sourire a faire tomber les filles. Brennan, son meilleur ami, était aussi grand et musclé que lui, mais avait les cheveux bruns, les yeux verts et savait toujours sortir la phrase qui fallait quand il fallait pour faire rire les autres. Les jumeaux Cillian et Dylan, eux, mesuraient un mètre quatre-ving-cinq, avaient les yeux verts pour Cillian et bleu pour Dylan, les cheveux roux-blonds. Cillian, en plus d'être footballer, jouait de la guitare alors que Dylan était fanatique de voiture. Autant dire qu'avec les physiques et les passions de chacun ils étaient la coqueluche de leur école.

Fatiguée de regarder leur petit jeu, Abigail, l'aînée de tous ce beau monde, fit signe à ses amies et elle se dirigèrent vers les quatre garçons. Arrivés à leur hauteur, Abigail les interpella en disant qu'ils se feraient descendre par leurs pères s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas. Brennan grogna contre sa sœur mais ils suivirent quand même les filles car ils savaient tous très bien que leurs parents étaient surprotecteur. Même s'ils évitaient de se côtoyer quand ils étaient au lycée, les voirs les huit ensemble faisait toujours son impression. Car si les garçon étaient de beaux footballer, les filles étaient les reines du lycée. Elles avaient même réussi à rendre le glee club populaire, de ce fait la preuve de leur popularité et de leur influance n'était plus a faire.

Abigail était l'aînée. Âgée de 20 ans, était en option mode au lycée, lui laissant encore une longue année dans cet enfer. Ses longs cheveux bouclés étaient d'un roux éclatant et elle avait les yeux verts. Elle mesurait un mètre soixante-quinze, était une reine de la mode et était la présidente du conseil étudiant du lycée. Sioban, âgée de 18 ans, était de la même taille que sa cousine. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, courts sur le côtés et plus long sur le dessus afin de faire un superbe mohawk. Avec ses yeux bleus et son sourire charmeur, elle pouvait faire craquer n'importe qui. De plus, elle était la chanteuse vedette du glee club. Morgan et Jessica, des jumelles, avaient 17 ans. Autant Morgan avait les cheveux bruns, autant Jessica était blonde. Cependant, les deux jumelles avaient toutes les deux les yeux bleus et du haut de leur mètre soxante-dix-huit, elles étaient capitaine et co-capitaine des cheerleaders du lycée.

Il était également important de spécifier que Abigail était la sœur aînée de Brennan, John le frère aîné de Morgan et Jessica et Sioban la sœur aînée de Cillian et Dylan. Oh et ils étaient tous cousins car le père de Sioban, Cillian et Dylan était marié avec la sœur du père d'Abigail et Brennan, alors que le père de John, Morgan et Jessica était le frère du père des trois premiers et ils vivaient tous dans trois maisons différentes sur le même immense terrain à la sortie de la ville.

Bref, il était 16h30 et habituellement leurs parents venaient les chercher mais aujourd'hui ils n'étaient pas là et ils l'avaient tous remarqué avant même d'atteindre le stationnement car habituellement il y avait toujours un attroupement autour de l'Impala noire, de la Camaro jaune et du Dodge Ram rouge de leurs parents. Abigail fronça les sourcils et sortit son portable et tenta de joindre son père sans succès. Elle fronça les sourcils de nouveau et tenta de joindre sa mère qui ne répondit pas non plus, pas plus que ses deux tantes et ses deux oncles. Inquiète, elle fit face aux autres afin de leur parler.

- Bon, dit-elle sérieusement, j'ai essayé d'apeller papa, maman et vos parents mais personne ne m'a répondut.  
>- Personne? Demanda Sioban, surprise.<br>- Ça c'est pas normal! Déclarèrent Cillian et Dylan en même temps.  
>- J'allais le dire! Ajouta John, surpris. Ils sont tellements tous surprotecteur et ils n'ont jamais manqué une journée depuis qu'on a commencé la maternelle.<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Jessica.  
>- On peut faire un bout de chemin à pied et les rappeller en chemin. Proposa Morgan.<br>- On va se faire tuer! S'exclama Dylan.  
>- Ouais mais j'ai pas envie de moisir ici toute la soirée! S'exclama Morgan.<br>- Elle a pas tord! Appuya Sioban. Alors Aby?  
>- On rentre à pied. Répondit Aby. On essayera de les appeler en chemin et s'ils ne répondent toujours pas, on appellera les oncles.<br>- On devrait appeler oncle Cas' maintenant comme ça on se sauverait de la marche! Déclara Brennan en riant.  
>- Et ça se dit sportif! Répondit Jessica en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>- Alors en route? Demanda Sioban.  
>- Ouais! Répondirent le reste du groupe en cœur.<p>

Ils se mirent donc tous en route ensemble, les filles papotant fringues alors que les gars racontaient n'importe quoi. Après une heure de route, Abigail reprit son portable, mais une fois encore personne ne décrocha. Elle tenta donc d'appeler leurs deux oncles mais sans succès. Rassemblés en cercles, ils se jetèrent des regards inquiets. Non seulement jamais, au grand jamais leurs parents ne les auraient oubliés à l'école, mais jamais ils n'auraient oubliés sans les appeler. En plus, leurs deux oncles ne répondaient pas non plus. Quelque chose clochait c'était certain. Ils se remirent finalement en route parlant maintenant tout les huit de l'étrangeté de leur situation.

Leurs parents étaient très surprotecteur. Enfin, les parents de Sioban, Cillian et Dylan ainsi que les deux pères des autres. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment compris pourquoi ils l'étaient à un tell point. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'était que ça avait un raport avec leurs grand-parents et la jeunesse de leurs parents mais sans plus.

Finalement, au bout d'une autre longue heure de marche ils arrivèrent au domaine de leur famille. Rapidement ils arrivèrent face aux quatre maisons qui formaient un demi-cercle autour de l'air de stationnement. Immédiatement ils virent la Camaro, l'Impala, le Dodge Ram et le F-150 de leur oncle à leurs endroits habituels.

- Euhh alors là je pige rien! Déclara Sioban, bouche bée. Pourquoi ils nous répondent pas s'ils sont à la maison?  
>- Euh Sio j'sais pas si tu a remarqué mais la porte de la maison est complètement éclatée…répondit Cillian, inquiet.<br>- Oh putain! Déclara Brennan, inquiet également. C'est la même chose pour les trois autres maisons!  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe putain! Grogna Morgan.<br>- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Renchérit Jessica.  
>- On va commencer par rentrer voir si on peut pas trouver quelque chose! Répondit Abigail. On peut pas vraiment faire grand-chose de mieux.<br>- Aby a raison! Ajouta John. Mais on se sépare pas des fois que ceux qui ont fait ça serait encore là!

Les autres acquiescèrent et ils commencèrent par la maison de leur oncle, ensuite celle d'Aby, celle de John pour finir dans celle de Sioban. Les quatre maison étaient sans dessus dessous et leurs parents n'étaient nul par. Alors qu'ils allaient se décourager, Sioban trouva un morceau de papier en s'appuyant sur la table.

- Vous ne reverrez jamais vos parents. Lut-elle, inquiète. Malgré les années, nous avons finalement retrouvés leurs traces et nous aurons enfin notre vengeance! Et c'est signé Alastaire. Termina-t-elle, la voix tremblante.  
>- Putain mais c'est quoi s'bordel! S'exclama John, en colère.<br>- J'en sais rien, mais c'est vraiment mauvais. Répondit Dylan.

Abigail allait répondre quelque chose quand un homme vêtu d'un pentalon noir, d'une chemise blanche avec une cravate bleu et d'un trench coat beige apparut de null part. Les huit jeunes sursautèrent violament en le voyant apparaître de nulle part et, si sur le coup ils furent effrayés, ils se reprirent en reconnaissant leur oncle. Bien que cela n'expliquait en rien comment diable avait-il fait pour apparaitre comme ça du néant. Cependant, son expression totalement neutre et son accoutrement qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais vu ne les rassurait pas du tout. Il les regarda un a un avant de parler d'un ton neutre.

- Vos parents ont été enlevés par des démons et vous devez aller les sauver. Déclara-t-il.

Abigail, Brennan, John, Cillian, Dylan, Morgan, Jessica et Sioban demeurèrent totalement interdit. Leur oncle débloquait solide y'avait pas à dire. Sioban allait lui demander des explications quand ce dernier lui tendit simplement une feuille disant que si elle leur arrivait entre les mains, ils devaient tous écouter leur oncle à la lettre car ce qu'il disait était la pure vérité et c'était signer par la mère de Sioban et des jumeaux. Les huit jeunes levèrent les yeux vers leur oncle après avoir lut et relut la feuille. Ils étaient tombés dans la quatrième dimension. Des démons?


End file.
